warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Blade bane
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Blade bane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dark Seer (Talk) 09:36, 3 June 2009 I'd like to offer a merger with my 40K fanon wiki.At http://40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k_Fanon_Wiki.I think it would be a good idea if we merged all our content onto one wiki and hopefully we can build up a large and enjoyable fanon wikiVegas adict 20:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Im only a bureocrat.I need to be a sysops as well if i want to be able to do things like delete pages and import templatesVegas adict 08:11, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Yo Check out the forum Activity. We need more members! You can find a link in Recent Changes. KuHB1aM 01:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) No idea I don't know actually i asked thursday This the Argent Vanguard anyways, i'm gonna start on my chapter's page, if i've done anythng you don't like, leave a message on my talk page --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Anguish IV that description of "the ravaged" was really..... un-helpful, they sound like bloody gene-stealers crossed with lions, pics of them would help... LOADS--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:16, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Azeroth & Outland i'm sorting out pages for the important planets right now, i'm thinking of setting up the pages like this... Planet name, contenents, strongholds / cities... and appart from that i have no clue, if you have any ideas for me please send --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Fulcrums Fallen Hey Blade, I've moved my Chapter over, though I'm having trouble creating a link on the Space Marine Chapter section, so it so far doesn't show. I've already received some advice from existing members regarding the position of being a 'Second Founding' and that Fulcrum himself could not be the source of my Chapters gene-seed... which I'll be taking into consideration when I do the big rewrite to fit in with your rules. Please let me know about anything you're unhappy about... writing to set rules will be a good test for me! We have a Black Library writer at my local GW store. I'm going to try and get my Chapter mentioned. --Dante Solablood 23:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Adminship Sweet. Thanks KuHB1aM 20:21, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Woah Woah Woah Why did you revert that rule? That's basically what we've been trying to stress! KuHB1aM 20:57, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Ok. I was like WTF? at first, lol. As long as the biz is the same, it's cool. KuHB1aM 01:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, I have a question. Apparently I messed the formatting up and used something that wasn't supposed to be used and I understand you deleted that, but why is the entire page gone? I spent several hours trying to figure out how to set it up and typing all that up and I come on this morning and its all gone. I don't understand how the template I was using is unacceptable since I checked a different wiki page and copied it from there and inserted my own information into it. Thank you for your time. If I could get back all the info that wasn't in the template box that would be great. Starting from 'overview' until the end. Thank you. Whoop! 100 Hundred Articles! Go us! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 08:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Ethan you rock... Now I owe you big. ? Who'd We ban? what'd he do? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 00:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) May I ask who's in questions, por favor? KuHB1aM 01:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Indeed[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 01:34, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction e-magazine I'm thinking about starting a fanfiction e-magazine; if I ever get it off the ground, would you be interested in contributing or subscribing? It being fan fiction, I couldn't charge or pay you anything. Re: Magazine Thanks for the offer; I really appreciate it. For the moment, I'm planning on a little thing; just a few stories that I can proof and all myself; I really HOPE that it'll get bigger, but I'm not making any big plans. If it does get off the ground, and there is room for a second editor, you're the first guy I'll call. I'd like to send the first issue to you, so you can see what it's like before you commit to anything, but I'll need your e-mail address if you're okay with that.--Jochannon 11:44, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Happy borthday |V|()T|-|Er Fukr happy b-day XD. for tomoz anyway since i won't be on. <3 [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 11:25, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Use what? i did that myself[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 11:31, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Bring it scrawny! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 11:40, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Favorite articles Trouble writing about areas and planets? Anguish is the best-written page about any place I've seen here.--Jochannon 09:55, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Errors Hey BB, having issues both uploading pics and seeing em, any ideas why? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Ignore the last one, just after I posted that last one it was working again, cheers --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:04, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Ok pics working but not uploading --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:07, October 29, 2009 (UTC) cheers mate, u got a better idea of whats doing than i do --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) People and their modified gear Check out Forum:OMG Technology when you get the chance. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 16:01, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Map Hey, Bolshack had a pretty good Idea with the Fanon Map but Ive thought of a simpler method rather than modifying one out of the rulebook. Check out http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fanonmap1.jpg to see the pic ill be using (without the co-ords). Just send me the co-ords of Chapter Planets or recruitment worlds and which Chapter it is and ill add it to the map in a different colour for each user --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I use a program calle GIMP. my galaxy pic is a .PSD type image so its in layers, JPEG images are flat but this one is layered --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) your order of bans has already been messed up BTW, run4 gave me a three day ban for supposedly calling vegas adict a retard, I still say if it was me i would've used the full word.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) that, and when i said map, i was thinking of something a little bit "bigger"--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) alright.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) magazine and editorship Are you still interested in a job with the e-magazine? I use the word 'job' very loosely, since I couldn't afford to pay you a red cent. --Jochannon 12:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, what complicates the issue is that I have absolutely no idea how to go from just me with an old mac, to a partnership-thing.--Jochannon 09:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Get on ichat or DIE [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 09:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey bastard, write tar or die, and if you got more than 68% you beat me. i am very pissed off with maths. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 22:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Sucks to be you, found out the 68% was calculator only, my true % was 58, but i went well all years so we should still be in top next year. Remeber that was only for the test [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 04:44, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Liking the code [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 22:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) 21st in maths in the grade OVERALL!!!! i'm in the top class! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 02:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) sorry about forgetting to put the property temp on the Argent Centurions^^--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:19, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Get on ichat so i can bitch to you, mum's going spastic... AGAIN [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 07:25, December 9, 2009 (UTC) So then blade bane, if not spartans, do you have a better name for them?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) What about gladiators or praetorians?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey BB, get my message on the other site? Im NoFuryLikeMine over there as well --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) RP I was just wondering if I could create/ have a roleplay created. While I firmly believe in asking for forgiveness rather than permission, I believe this is not a case where this should be applied. It will be a set of mysterious occurences involving whole cities leveled, isolated farms and villages razed, the usual story. What makes it bad is that splinters of a certain crystal have been found along the targeted areas. This followed the excavation of what was deemed to be a portal undoubtably Eldar in origin. A Space Marine taskforce with a Predator carrying a modified Battle Cannon capable of wrecking a Land Raider with a single shot. Wiped out to a man, new forces come to fight for its ownership. That is where the RP takes off. --Lither 10:01, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Helps when your on ichat [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 09:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I am the god of hellfire! and i bring you Promethium Grenades!!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I like it. I have always enjoyed reading what people can come up with, so this is a good example of how good your works can be when you find the inspiration to. Good to see that your getting more adjusted to editing :D. Glad you like them, if you have any characters that use them or if i might have missed something, please, fill it in. the page is open to everyone right now.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 06:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) u, ic, now. please? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 13:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ichat now and can you fix the quote on savark's page? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'''] 14:27, January 13, 2010 (UTC)